Mia
Mia Novoa is an minor character on the show Fourzies.Her first brief appearance/cameo was in "Second School Day",where she was briefly seen talking to a girl with a black jacket who appears to be Shandy.Her first major appearance was in "A Fight,A Smile & An Ex-Crush",where she got into a fight with a girl named Amaya.She is seen to be close friends with Genn.She is also shown to be latina. It is reavealed that she appeared on the front page of 'Daily Times' claiming with two pictures of the fight,that her dad has whined that Amaya has let Mia felt phisical and psycological pain. She is portrayed by Marinanda de Faria. Appearance Mia is shown to have black hair with purple highlights and a messy bun at the top.She is often seen wearing green,black and red.She is shown to be gothish-like and rebellious. Quotes "Let's go!We have Math!" "Tu no me vas a ganar!Mejor stop!STOP!" "Uyy te digo no-*Comes at Amaya and starts beating her* te veras!"'Porfa "Porfa da esto a la maestra" "No!" "Laura!" "But,teacher.." "Y EL QUE ESTA NO!*laughs*" "Mas o menos" "Si tengo" Trivia *She fought in the episode"A Fight,A Smile & An Ex-Crush",with a girl named Amaya.However,the reason for their fight has not been made clear yet. *Allice revealed that she filmed the fight between her and Amaya. *In one of Pen Ward's tweet,he said that Mia will later on befriend Allice. *She is shown to be good friends with Genn,as she said that she held her jacket during the fight. *She and her enemy (Amaya) are both shown to be latina,and was shown to scold eachother in spanish and therefore th exact reason is not known. *Lately she's been looking at people strangely,especially Allice,and pulls up her pants.Joanna and Alliyah even insulted her because of ths.Alliyah said she thinks she's so "gangster". *Joanna said that she was pregnant and lost her baby during the fight.This has not yet been confirmed. *Alot of info from the article in 'Daily Times' and what realy happened was not true: **In the article said that they fought because of "stolen phone",but other kids say that they fought because of a boy. **The article said that gang of girls from Ibero showed up and one of them (Amaya) just grabbed Mia fought with her.In reality,Amaya was shown to be there alone and was bickering with Mia way before they started fighting,and it seemed like Mia suddenly grabbed Amaya and started beating her up. **In the last line of the article,stand :"The Girl (Mia) is a good student.Though she was a new student and no intentions could have been made yet if she's a good student. *In a recent episode Genn explained that she is no longer her friend because she someone accused her for the fight and her mother is mad too. **In the same episode,Genn also says that her ex used Mia to make her jealous,but this failed. *In "New Old place" when Allice asked Nashoa who called her a hoe,Nashoa responds 'Mia did.Its that girl in yellow over there who got beat up.',though she later admits that it was joke.Allice simply responds:'She can hear you,you know.' *In "Your Friend Again",she is shown giving Wendie a Coca-Cola painting,suggesting that she gives it to the Musical Theatre teacher.This implies that she is a good painter. **In a new episode,the Musical Theatre showed her painting to Allice's class as an example.The painting has a blue background,with Coca-Cola wirtten on it,with a bunch of hearts next to it.Deisean even instulted it by saying : "Who is gonna dram hearys.They should dram footballs.",by which the teacher responded "Yes,but its a girl.Boys draw footballs." **When the painting was turned around,her name was written on it,confirming that it is hers. *When Allice was searching through Genn's Instagram photos,there was a picture of her and Mia with the hashtags #Instacute #instapretty #friend #curls.Of course,this was way before he fight. *She is heard speaking English *IShe and Allice looked at each other thru the window they waved and smiled at each other. Jayden,indicating that she knows good english besides always heard speaking Spanish. *She was sitting next to Allice in the same episode.Debbie said that she doesn't understand why she is sitting next to them. **Aside to that,Allice's hand is seen on her back,close to her rear end.She is also seen shifting a little so Allice can position her hand better. *She is heard yelling "LAURA!",and is being scold by a male teacher saying :"Hey,you can't just yell like that.You have to get up and speak to her.",to which she stands up,saying "But,teacher.."The rest of what she sais is unclear. *Mia knew Genn because they went to the same primary school together.This is proven when Allice was searching through Genn's profile,and she found a picure of her,Genn,Laura and many other girls at their elementary school.Her facebook was tagged in it,but she is using another one with name as "Miaa Novoaa". *She is seen drinking from a mango juice box. *Frequently,when somebody wants to mention her,they mention her as "the girl who fought". *In a recent episode,when Dana was doing stupid stuff,she and Mia looked at each other,and smiled. *Dana said she mistaked the spanish girl (mia) for saying something about marihuana. *Once when Dana was doing ustupid,she and Mia looked at eachother,and smiled. *When Allice asked Dana if she knows the reason for the fight,Dana said that she was with the other girl (Amaya) 's boyfriend,because she heard in the video "NO TE JODAS MAS CON MI NOVIO" which translates to:"Don't f*ck anymore with my boyfriend" *Jeremiah went over to her and spoke terrible spanish with her,he asked her if she wanted Andrew (who was sitting near) and then he asked if she has a boyfriend,to which she replied "Si,tengo",which means yes. *Alex was speaking to her in spanish.He even asked her "Te gusta esta escuela" which means "Do you like this school?",and she said "Mas o menos". *Allice asked Sarah if she knew who Mia Novoa was,she said yes,she knows her from a summer school **She also asked Allice:she's tall,right?,with a smile. *Jenny said to Mia that her bag was open,and she obediently closed it. *Genn said that at the first day of school she and Mia were the bestest of friends and afterwards till the fight. *Genn yeled at a girl passing by and she yelled back in spanish,and she later said that she was the one who beat up Mia. *Genn later tells Allice why the fight occurred.At first,she said it was a long story,but she told her that Mia deserved those hits,Amaya was trying to apologize something she did to Mia,but she kept calling her names like Hoe and other stuff.Then Amaya said that she will come solve her problems with her and that resulted in the fight. **She also said that she didnt want to help Mia before fighting cause she tought she should solve her problems. *Mia and Allice were looking at each other thru the window and both waved at each other. *Yenny questioned the fact that Mia wasn't invited to TANGO although she did fought. **The date she fought with Amaya was on a Friday the 13th. *She is often seen at er ex-school (Educational Foreign Elementary School) just like several other Spanish students. *Mya looked at Mia and saud "I still remember that gurl.She get beat up the first week of school.!" *Mia began saying something to Kevin when Dan said "Gyal shut up Mia". *Mia is seen talking to Genn,even though they have beef with eachother.This may be a re-aquainting. *People often mistake her name for Milly.